Generally, it has not been possible to establish conductive networks in high static environments. For example, to date, parachute manufactures have been unable to deploy sensor and communication platforms by integrating conductive networks into a parachute fabric design and canopy manufacture. This real-world demonstration of such an integration or deployment has not successfully been achieved.